Cherry Hill High School
Cherry Hill High School (CHHS) 'is the local high school of ''Cherry Hill. It is located somewhere near the town area. It is infrequently featured in the show, with most of its appearances in the first season. In its tenure it has educated twenty two students that have featured within the school on-screen. '''Featured Staff included: *Peter Meyer - Football and Baseball Coach, also coached outside the school. His position is unknown with the school, following his depature between the second and third season *Rob Knight - Physcial Education Teacher, also acts as understudy and assistant to Peter. Possibly taken over as coach, following Peter's departure. *English Teacher - Taught English to Claire and Fernando, the class where they first met. *Teacher - Taught John and was unimpressed with his behaviour, later sent a letter to Jennifer about it. Last seen throwing the twins and Nigel out fo the Homecoming Dance after their fight. *Cheerleading Coach - Temporarily suspended former head Cheerleader, Dana, from practice following a fight with her successor, Nazarine Darcie. *Naomi Jones - NQT (Newly Qualified Teacher) at the school, former student. *Anthony Harper - Part-time Physical Education Teacher, former student. Notable students have included: *Anthony Harper - Either dropped out or completed and decided against attending college, following paralysis. *Austin Elyis - Completed during Six year time shift. *Bella Mendez - Moved schools after Season Two, due to her fathers promtion to the city. *Bobbi Cunning - Attended on exchange whilst visiting family, returned to former school following her return. *Brandy Halliburton - Thought to have completed during the Six Year time shift. Not seen after. *Bree Rogers - In school (Post Time Shift) *Claire Meyer - Never completed ; Murdered in her final year. *Dana De Souza (nee Harper) - Was pushed back a year due to being comatosed for six months, though is thought to have completed in the Six year time shift. *D.J. Meyer (nee Keegan) - Thought to have completed in the Six year time shift, despite pregnancy. *Fernando Montgomery - Never completed ; Was sectioned in his penultimate year. *Jessica Rudolph - Left following personal problems at the school. Thought to have completed in another school. *John Meyer - Completed during Six Year Time shift. *Kass Swift - In School (Post Time Shift) *Leila Desari - Thought to have completed in the Six Year time shift. Not seen after. *Liam Riley - In School (Post Time Shift) *Miranda King - Either completed education elsewhere after moving, or didn't complete. *Naomi Jones - Completed. *Nazarene Darcie - Thought to have completed in the Six Year time shift. Not seen after. *Nicholas Elyis - Never completed ; Was arrested for murder and moved upstate. *Nigel Barrett - Never completed ; Was killed in self defense whilst trying to avenge a scam. *Sid Rosen - In School (Post Time Shift) *Tabitha Cambridge - Never completed ; Was killed in car incident. *Wayne Cambridge - Never completed ; Was killed in car incident. *Zach Meyer - Was near to completing when killed in the plane crash.